


One vs One Hundred and Sixty-three (Sixty-four) / 以一当百

by similarclase



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/similarclase/pseuds/similarclase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>你灵魂伴侣的名字自你诞生之日就刻在你灵魂上可从没让你能更容易地找到他们。</p>
            </blockquote>





	One vs One Hundred and Sixty-three (Sixty-four) / 以一当百

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One vs One Hundred and Sixty-three (Sixty-four)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533866) by [TheMadKatter13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13). 



One vs One Hundred and Sixty-three (Sixty-four) 以一当百

 

“我是歇洛克•福尔摩斯， 地址是贝克街221B号。下午好。”  
约翰的心在那个男人冲出房间时停跳了，他能做的只是转过身，无助地看着斯坦福。那人给了他一个理解的微笑，毫无疑问地认为他是被那一大串推理惊呆了。不，并不是。更确切地说，这是他人生中第一次听见他灵魂伴侣的名字。  
那个名字在他出生之日就铭刻在他灵魂上，他的另一半，但是他对于遇上一个有着这么不寻常名字的人这种事儿已经绝望了。现在他遇见了一个。他提醒自己不是所有灵魂伴侣最后都走到一起了，即使是，也不见得很浪漫。约翰•华生已经老了，还是个毫无前途的、受过战争创伤的医生。而歇洛克•福尔摩斯呢，他才华横溢、英俊潇洒，光从他穿的外套来判断，等着他的好事儿还多着呢。即使他们是灵魂伴侣，他又有什么机会呢？

.oOo.  
歇洛克一直追踪着每一个他遇上的“约翰”，这显然是下意识的的行为，因为他一直试图删除对每一个约翰的知识。所有163个。而加上约翰•华生就是164个了。没有理由可以推测这个约翰会与众不同。  
直到一周过去。约翰一直在称赞他，叫他“才华横溢”“巧妙绝伦”“令人惊叹”。他为了救他杀了一个人。唯一的抱怨就是关于他的实验和那些污染了他们食物的人体器官。从没有人对他这么好过。所以现在……什么时候才是询问他朋友的灵魂伴侣名字的最佳时机？如果约翰灵魂上的那个名字恰好是他的，他又怎么能确定约翰会实话实说呢？

.oOo.  
“你个白痴。”约翰对着他神志不清的朋友嘟囔到。这个蠢货自从做了一些相当令人不快的推理而被嫌疑犯的女儿用煎锅打中脑袋之后就一直昏迷不醒。他们将近32个小时没有得到任何回应了，至始至终博客写手就驻扎在他的侦探床边。“没准儿下次当我提醒你停下的时候你就会记着了。”  
他叹了一口气低下头，举起他交错的手指靠上前额。“不是说我希望你停止你的演绎。即使和你住了这么多月之后，听到你的那些推理依然令我赞不绝口。那真是……了不起。实在是……了不起。”约翰又叹了一口气，紧接着发出一声挫败的声音重重跌坐回那个不舒服的椅子里。  
“我觉得你是我的灵魂伴侣，”他突然说，无法把自己的目光从歇洛克身上移开，“我是说，我灵魂伴侣的名字是‘歇洛克’，而且你这个我遇上的唯一一个‘歇洛克’，是我身上发生过的最美好的事情。我不是个同性恋，但你还是想方设法地让我为你倾倒了，无论如何，你这个荒谬的孔雀。虽然……”约翰突然停下了，终于把目光投到门上，因为医院的工作人员可能在此刻闯进来而无比脆弱和小心翼翼。他舔了舔他的嘴唇，在继续之前低下头看着自己的手指，甚至不能在说话的时候望向他那个昏迷的朋友的脸。“我真不能相信我灵魂上的那个名字属于你因为我知道你灵魂上的那个名字不是我。我觉得它大概是莫里亚蒂的。或者是那个女人的。他们可比我要和你相称多了。除了他们的案子，你从没有对别的这么……感兴趣。”  
突然地，约翰轻轻咳嗽一下，站起来活动他的肩膀。房间中的空气不寻常地沉重起来，恰好和他的心境相配。“我要出去了。我一直都没睡，自从那个恰好是我最好朋友的白痴听说了这个案子。我只是……我觉得我再也不会有机会像这样坦白了，而且我绝对不会在你清醒的时候说这个。好吧。我要走了。几个小时之后就回来。”他点了下头，然后径直向房门走去。

.oOo.  
“约翰。”他的声音异常虚弱，他已经很久没说话了。他肯定有一段时间神志不清。依旧，他的医生，那个举起手正准备推开门的人，他的轨迹在转身之前冻结了。  
“歇洛克？”前士兵脸上的每一个皱纹都在诉说他此刻瞬间的松懈，他马上跑到了歇洛克身边。“感觉如何？”侦探无视了他的问题。  
“过来。”他轻语，既因为这会让另一个男人弯下腰来，也因为此时他的喉咙不肯合作。不管怎么说，约翰还是如他所愿地倾下身子，低下头把耳朵放在歇洛克的唇边。在他到那儿之前，侦探转过头来阻止他，把他的嘴唇紧贴在他灵魂伴侣的嘴唇上。看上去他再也不用询问约翰灵魂上的那个名字了。  
这是个简单的吻，不过是嘴唇贴着嘴唇，过了一会儿，他拉开两人间的距离，以便能在枕头上休息一下他的脑袋。约翰的目光可笑地涣散，他的头还保持着刚才接吻的位置。而且他看起来都停止呼吸了。  
“我灵魂上的那个名字是‘约翰’。”他指出，怀疑地，好像他的心率监视器安在约翰的指尖上而不是他自己身上，就在此刻，它滴滴地响个不停。过了好一会儿，他的博客写手才起身，蓝色的眼睛转向他。那微黑的脸颊靠近过来，粉色的嘴唇缓缓露出一个绝妙的微笑，歇洛克觉得这是他所见过的最美丽的风景。

===完===

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇实在是太美了，实在好喜欢！  
> 有些地方翻译得不太流畅求指教！;w;


End file.
